


A Calculation of Risk

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Gen, Injury, POV Lestrade, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is concerned by Sherlock's behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calculation of Risk

**Author's Note:**

> July Writing Prompts has come again! Trying to catch up from the beginning. Day two's prompt was: Have a character take a risk, whether it's a calculated or a foolhardy one.
> 
> Is it pining? Is it drugs? Is it just Sherlock being Sherlock? You decide!

“I had it under control,” Sherlock complains as the EMT bandages the cut just above his collarbone. 

“Right,” Lestrade agrees, crossing his arms. “Nearly getting killed falls under my definition of ‘under control’ as well.”

“Oh, please.” Sherlock rolls his eyes. “I was never in danger of dying, George. It was a calculated risk.”

Lestrade holds back the urge to correct Sherlock (again) and turns his attention to the detective himself. His features look pinched with pain, which is unsurprising, but beyond that there’s pronounced bags under Sherlock’s eyes and he looks skinnier than the last time Lestrade saw him. It’s been two weeks since John’s wedding. Lestrade called in Sherlock to stave off his incessant nagging, but it appears he may have needed distraction from something else entirely.

“How have you been?” Lestrade asks haltingly. 

Surprise, quickly covered by exasperation, crosses Sherlock’s face. Without hesitation he shakes off the EMT and shrugs on his coat. 

“I know it must be difficult, with John gone,” Lestrade tries again.

“John isn’t  _ gone _ , he’s married,” Sherlock sneers, “and I highly doubt you know anything, considering your absolute inability to solve a case as simple as this without calling me in.” Sherlock flips his collar up and stuffs his hands into his pockets. “I’m leaving now,” he says, walking away. “Don’t bother me until you’ve something really good.”

Lestrade watches until Sherlock disappears around the corner, concern roiling in his stomach.


End file.
